Fawn Jardine
Fawn Jardine is a 15-year-old from District 11. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Fawn Persei Jardine was born on March 31, 1998 to Inala Aldjoy-Jardine, a farmer from District 11, and Caldwell Jardine, also a farmer from District 11. They met one day at a local marketplace, and they recognized each other from school. They fell in love, and five years later, they married. They decided to have a child, so nine months later, they gave birth to Fawn. District 11 was one of the poorest districts, but Fawn always admired that the smaller districts seemed like a family. Everyone in District 11 was very close, and they all knew each other well. They all respected one another, and rather than being selfish, they were very selfless, and they all treated each other like family, even though they were all sick and starving. Fawn admired this, and she wanted to be a part of this. She loved the farms and the fields of District 11, and she enjoyed learning about farming and agriculture. She and her parents strictly obeyed the Capitol, but she always felt the urge to speak out against the Capitol, even though if she did, she knew that she would be killed. She and her family tried to stay out of the Capitol's way as much as possible, because she and her family didn't trust the Capitol, and the only place that Fawn felt at home was on her family's fields in District 11. In the fields, she felt free, and she felt as if the Capitol didn't exist while she was working in the fields. She did well in school, and she enjoyed learning about agriculture. She would spend most of her time in the fields of District 11, and she was glad that she had a place where she could feel free and at home. However, she realizes that she is never free, and that she will always have to live by the rules of the Capitol, and she often wonders what the world was and would be like without the Capitol. Personality Fawn has a very plain personality, but she is always daydreaming about life without the Capitol. She is nice to everyone that she meets, and she isn't very shy or outgoing. She usually keeps to herself, and she doesn't have many friends, and she hasn't trusted the Capitol because of its ideas like the Hunger Games, which she fears. She always tries to remain calm in difficult situations. She has the advantage of knowing agriculture and how to farm, but the disadvantage of being able to fight. She is selfless, like most people in District 11, and she tries to be a good person. Appearance Fawn has long, black hair and bright blue eyes. She has very pale skin, and she is very skinny but muscular, due to working in the fields all day and starving. She is very beautiful, even though she doesn't really care about her appearance. Abilities/Traits/Accomplishments *Fawn is very intelligent. *Fawn does well in school. *Fawn knows a lot about agriculture. *Fawn knows how to cook and farm. *Fawn is muscular from working in the fields. *Fawn is selfless. *Fawn is a huge daydreamer. Family Gallery Category:Panem Citizen Category:District 11 Citizen Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Miramc22